SpiderMoon
by JoWashington
Summary: In a land where DC and Marvel Characters collide with the SailorMoon Characters, one question remains: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! Okay, I'll sum it up: Serena now has to keep her alterego's alterego a secret and the world is upsidedown plz read
1. On a flagpole

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1To all those who love Darien A.K.A. Prince Endymion, A.K.A Tuxedo Mask, do not read this fic.  I did not want to have to come up with a new enemy so, yes I'm lazy. Plus, he's been taken over enough times by evil that I figured- Heck, Why not? So I apologize before hand. 

And in case you haven't guessed already, this is going to be a fic between SpiderMan, the Justice League, and Sailor Moon. Also, this is my story so please do not copy it or steal my ideas. However, feel free to use a phrase or two, or three, or four... ::heh-heh::.

Any-How!! I do not own Sailor Moon and her friends, they belong to Naoko Techeuchi. I don't own SpiderMan or the Justice League of America otherwise known as the J.L.A.; they belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

I love you guys!! Keep on writing and drawing!! I love your work!!!

Thanx 4 reading my ramble.

            Sailor Sweetie   

Oh yes! 

And major thanks to my Editor's:

Sailor Funny, Trevor (terminally insane), Iris, and Sailor Sugar.

You guys are the best!

Thanks for all your help!

I couldn't have done it without you!!!!

            Sailor Sweetie

Now! ON Wit Da PHIC!!!                                                                  

  thoughts to self

telepathic thoughts

" "speech

~ ~telephone/communicator talk

~* *~ talking from the Time Gates

* * dream talking

SPIDERMOON

**1**

I looked around. Okay, I've officially lost my mind...

How else could I explain it? One minute I was sitting on my bed and talking to Luna, the next, I was in a 'Spider' uniform with Luna on my shoulder, sitting on top of a flagpole on the 'Daily Bugle'. Luna, How'd I get here?

You're asking me?!

Hold on a minnit. My head tingled like I just stuck it in a bucket of ice water as I sensed someone coming up behind me. An instant later, some guy in a 'Spider' suit opposite to mine, landed on the staff and looked up at me. I could only assume he was 'SpiderMan'. So that must either make me a 'BlackWidow' or a 'SpiderGirl'. My uniform had the black and the red reversed. I had red webs covering my mainly black spandex. I had a red spider on my chest and instead of the bright blue that SpiderMan had, I had a dark navy blue. Kinda Like Uranus' skirt's color. And in case you don't know, black gets really hot in the sun.

"Hey Serena, how's it goin'?"

I felt my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and I felt myself slip off the top of the 

pole.

Serena! Watch What You're Doing!!!Luna screamed at me mentally.

"Hey!!" SpiderMan dove off after me, grabbed me by my waist and shot a web out of his wrist

to swing us back to the top of the building. "Serena! What's the matter with you?! It's me! Dad!!"

I felt as if I was hit by a sledge-hammer. "Oh...sorry...Dad...I was lost in my thoughts."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again...I'm getting too old to be diving

off of buildings after you."

Well, this is odd... Luna thought at me

You're telling me?!

"So Serena, what's with the cat?"

"Dad, meet Luna. My new sidekick."

SpiderMan gave me a weird look. "You're my sidekick. We live in an apartment. We don't have room for a sidekick's sidekick."  

I gave him my best sad puppy-dog look. Quivering lip included.

"But...she can stay..." SpiderMan sighed, relenting. "Nice to meet you Luna, welcome to 

the team..." He said as he patted her on the head. 

Funny how even with a half-mask, the puppy-dog face works...    

Luna meowed at him.

"Come on sweet-heart, let's head home. You take Route 'A', and I'll take Route 'B'."

"Deal!!"Uh...Luna, any idea on how exactly to get home?

I believe it begins with changing out of your uniform and getting on a plane... 

So in other words, you have no clue.

Not in the least. I had hopes that you would.

Follow my instincts I guess...

We were swinging above the city when Luna interrupted my thoughts. Do you have any idea 'where' you are going Serena?!

I ignored her for the time being.

Let's see, a right up here...then a left on the second street...straight for two blocks...and then third window on the right...and here we are!!

Serena, where ARE we and I want an answer RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!!! Once again I ignored her. But this time for a different reason. I was suddenly swamped by memories of this apartment. Of my parents and I going to the park. I remembered my friends from school. One in particular reminded me of Amy. I also remembered my 'quote-unquote' job at the 'Daily Bugle'.

Apparently 'J.J.' also known as J. Jonah Jameson frequently called me 'The Black Widow' in his papers even if I did provide some pretty awesome shots of myself if I do say so myself...go fig. He black ball's my 'name' like he does my Dad's. Personally I think he got dropped on his head while reading a comic book in a villain shop for Halloween...

Scant minutes later SpiderMan swung through as well. He took off his mask; and I followed suit, shaking my hair out as I did too.

"Hey Blue Eyes! We're home!!"

"Hi Tiger, did you two have a good day?"

"You mean aside from the usual bank robberies and such?"

I felt Luna leap from my shoulder as I went to my room to change- well, put normal clothes over my uniform.  I glanced in the mirror observing my outfit. The memories totally explained the red hair. It all made sense now that I knew who my real parents were. The blue eyes were a given. But I had always wondered why it felt like the Tsukino's adopted me...now I knew. It also totally explained Rini's pink hair. My hair turns totally white in my princess form. So that and my current red hair and the fact that she physically took after me in appearance. The red eyes I still had no clue about. The phone rang as I as looking through my papers. All of which had my name: Serena Parker on them. It's a good thing I know these things and Luna doesn't!! Hey! I'm an 'A' and above student!!

  Creeepppyyy...Luna shuddered.

The phone rang a third time.

"Serena can you answer that please?"

"Sure Mom!!...Parker residence, Serena speaking."

~Tell SpiderMan to meet at the old HeadQuarters.~ There was a CLICK! and I heard the dial tone.

Star 86!!

~Who is it.~

It took a moment for my mind to register. "Ah, BatMan...My turn!!" I hung up on him with a CLICK!

"Who was it Serena?"

"Just an 'old friend' of  Dad's Mom."

"What kind of 'old friend'?" she asked as she leaned against my doorjamb wiping her hands on a dish towel.

I gave her the LOOK.

"Ohhh....THAT kind of 'old friend'..." she said understanding me and nodding.  

Just then Peter Parker, my Dad, walked in.

"And what are you two lovely ladies talking about?- Besides me?"

"Tiger, you are so full of yourself..."

"I know Blue Eyes, but that is one of my many redeeming qualities...Seeing as you married a geek like me."

"You're not a geek and you know it..." M.J., my Mom, said to Peter as she cuddled up to him.

"Ew, you guys, get a room!!"

"Serena..."

"Sorry Dad. Sorry Mom."

"Okay then. So who was on the phone?"

"An 'old friend'. He wants you to get SpiderMan."

"Does he want me to tell SpiderMan any specific place?"

"Sump'thin about their Old H.Q."

Hey, we had to be careful! Who knew if there were "bugs" also known as miniature microphones, hidden!

"Ah......" He then nodded at me and then turned. But not before kissing Mom who looked like she was about to complain about the situation at hand. He then closed the door and left me to change.

So I changed. Again. It took me TEN MINUTES putting this outfit together!!

After changing, we swung to the Empire State Building, played  'let's make shapes with our webbing' waiting for a plane. And When one flew overhead, we hitched a ride.

"One HELL of a way to fly!!-Eh Spidette?!" SpiderMan yelled in my ear over the noise of the plane, and my earplugs.

"One hell of a way to fly Spidey!!"

After about ten minutes of our hanging to the underbelly of the plane, and my having to catch Luna twice and ending up webbing her so that she would STAY on the bottom of the plane. We dropped off the bottom of the plane onto a small piece of and 'island'. Well- I was about three seconds later than SpiderMan having to free Luna then leaping off and almost landing in the water.

"Here we are!!"SpiderMan announced.

I swivelled my head around a few times.

Where exactly IS here?! I felt Luna jump off of my shoulder and heard her get sick behind a bush. She returned a few seconds later.

If you ever make me do that EVER again Serena..I will PERSONALLY throttle you...

Err-eewww -Uh, how can you throttle me 'impersonally'? And on top of that, how are you going to throttle me? Last I checked, your paws weren't the size of hands...

Oh, just 'SHUT-UP' and listen to your father..

"Huh? oh sorry Dad, I was making sure Luna was all right..." We had long before, actually,

 as soon as we landed we removed our earplugs. "...What did you say?"

SpiderMan sighed. "I said, shall we go in?"

It wasn't a question.

I followed Dad into the cave and for no apparent reason what-so-ever, I began wall-crawling.

"I'll go take a look around..." SpiderMan said.

"Yeah...Sure...I'll be right here."


	2. In a cave and Blackmail

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**2**

thoughts to self

telepathic thoughts

" "speech

~ ~telephone/communicator talk

~* *~ talking from the Time Gates

* * dream talking

Soon after he went into the rear part of the cave, five teenage Super-Hero's and Super-Heroine's walked in closely followed by eight adult Super-Hero's and Super-Heroine. The teen in the white was racing around the cave asking a million questions at once and quickly getting on my nerves. So, I used my webbing to trip him up, then I proceeded to bundle him up papoose/cocoon style, but still allowing him to breathe through his nose and allowing him to see what was going on. Then I hung him by the back on the wall/ceiling next to me, giving him the universal 'shush' signal. 

The teen that was a SuperMan lookalike with a leather jacket looked around. "Is it just me or did it suddenly get very quiet in here?"

"Hey! Where's Impulse?!" Flash asked.

Robin was sitting at the humongous computer over along the far wall.

This is gonna be 'fun'.

Serena, what are you planning?

You'll see...I said mentally in a singsong 'voice'. Aiming carefully, I shot a thing of webbing out of my wrist. And obligingly, on the computer screen in webbing, a big 'BOO!' appeared, obscuring Robin's data and causing him to start. Then I snagged the blond in the red and white uniform. After shushing her as well, I put pads of webbing on her feet and hands, allowing her to cling to the walls. She grinned back at me when she saw Impulse bound and gagged.

"Hey! Where's Arrowette?!" The younger version of WonderWoman cried.

Then Dad a.k.a. SpiderMan walked in, ruining my fun. "Well there's no one in the backrooms..."

"SpiderMan!!" Yelled the Justice League.

SpiderMan pretended to look excited as his head whipped back and forth. "Really?! Where?!" 

To my and Arrowette's shock, BatMan smiled. Okay, he smirked, but it's almost the same thing...!

SuperMan leaned over to the Flash and asked: "Did somebody put bugs in his ear again?

"I dunno, you ask 'im!" Was Flash's reply.

"Hey guy's, what's up?" SpiderMan asked.

"SpiderMan, did YOU do that?" WonderWoman asked as she pointed up at the computer screen.

SpiderMan shook his head.

Well duh! I mean who else has webs and a terrific sense of humor?!

"Nope, but I know who did."

Drat. Busted!!

"SpiderGirl! Get your Spider Rear down here THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!!!"

I recognized that tone. BOY, did I recognize that tone. And instantly, I was off the wall, and somersaulting to a ten-point landing in front of him. I cocked my head at him. "Didst thou bellow Father-Dearest?" I asked 'innocently'.

"Shove it SpiderGirl....Justice League, meet my daughter, SpiderGirl. SpiderGirl- meet the Justice League."

"Where would she shove it," SuperBoy asked of WonderGirl, "I mean- isn't that uniform a little tight?"

"Keep your eyes front, SuperFly," WonderGirl advised, "I hear she has a wicked web."

"They are front! And she's right on front of me!"

"Not to mention a very protective father that's behind you that designed the computer that I love to use..." came a voice from behind SuperBoy. Who recognized it as Robin's but decided to turn around anyway. 

SuperBoy turned around to see SpiderMan glaring at him with such ferocity that he put BatMan to shame...

SuperBoy prudently averted his eyes from SpiderGirl's uniform, and quickly walked away from the 'Father that designed the computer' and headed to a young teenager around his age that would appreciate SpiderGirl's uniform- Robin. 

"Did you forget whose money you used to design it with and after?"

"I didn't know that I designed it after your money BatMan..." SpiderMad– Oops. Did I say SpiderMad? I meant SpiderMan. said 

I interrupted before BatMan could make a sharp retort.  Bringing us back to the 'argument' I wanted to have with SpiderMan. "Shove 'what'? And what would my Dearest-'Mother'...  Your WIFE say if she heard you say that?"

"I don't know that she needs to hear about that, do you?"

"Oh, I dunno. I might need an increase in my allowance sometime."

"Ohhh, Blackmail..." I heard WonderGirl say lowly to The Green-Lantern who was nearest.

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you really want to try me, Daddy-Dearest?" I said in my sweetest most innocent voice. I heard a few people in the cave snicker. "ANYHOW!!! I said...recapturing the attention of everyone in the cavern and on the ceiling, walls, etc.... I gave a flourishing 1700s curtsey. Eliciting a few giggles, one from Arrowette on the wall, close to the ceiling and one from WonderGirl and the last from me. "I am pleased to meet you Justice League... So that must mean that these guys are the Young Justice League of America...Also known as Young Justice..."

"Hey! It was that stupid reporter's idea to give us that name!!" SuperBoy yelled in objection.

"Should we be amused?" AquaMan asked, addressing me.

I gave him a funny thinking look before answering. "Probably not. You are the adults. And that means you're  the people that are almost always strict and barely ever crack a smile..."

"Sounds like she just described BatMan..." SuperBoy whispered to Robin who nodded in agreement. Most of the adults put a hand over their mouths to try and cover their grins.


	3. Luna Spills the Beans

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**3**

thoughts to self

telepathic thoughts

" "speech

~ ~telephone/communicator talk

~* *~ talking from the Time Gates

* * dream talking

Then I turned and jumped lightly onto the computer screen and yanked my 'web graffitti' off in a single yank. After I did that, I pushed myself off the computer and landed just as lightly on the opposite wall, letting Arrowette climb ontomy back and lowering the cocooned Impulse to the ground. As soon as he was safely there, I landed lightly after him.

While Arrowette removed the webbing from her boots and gloved hands, I ripped open the cocoon, from which Impulse sprang out.

"What are you?! A Spider-Girl?!"

I felt the corners if my mouth twitching.

"What's with the cat?" BatMan asked.  

"Meet Luna my sidekick." I answered grinning.

"A Sidekick's sidekick?" I heard Flash ask SpiderMan.

"Shut-up." Was SpiderMan's reply.

"She needs a uniform." Impulse said.

Luna's head jerked up. "No I do not. Thank You very Much."  She turned to face me."SpiderGirl, we have some serious issues."

I knelt in front of her. "What kind of serious issues Luna?"

"The 'MOON' kind."

I fell on my rear end.Ouch that hurt. "You had better be kidding me Luna."

"Wish I were."

"I'd better start the scanner then, huh?"

"Yeah."

Sighing annoyedly, I bought out my computer. Identical to Mercury's except it was white with the moon symbol. After a few minutes I got the results. "You were right Luna, this is a 'Moon' problem."

Every Super Hero/Heroine was hanging onto my every word. Not to mention Luna's.

I glanced at the Martian ManHunter "I know you really don't look like that Apollo. Show your true form."

"You couldn't just let me be green and bald could you?"

"What. With 'your' good looks? Never. Besides, you still beat Narcissus."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No problem. Uncie." I said grinning.

I hate you.

I know.

Shut up.

No.

I hate you.

You said that already. I thought at him smugly. I felt Apollo concentrate, ignoring me. I smirked mentally. Still ignoring me, he concentrated harder.

I can't.

Well, this is going to be fun. Luna thought at us.

I gave him a hug. "That's okay, you're cool anywayz."

He let out a sarcastically amused chortle. "Thanks."

Suddenly the questions started.

"SpiderGirl-How can that cat talk?!"

"Is that your real name?"

"By the Grecian deities- are you Gods and Goddesses?"

"You mean to tell me you're not originally green?"

"Man this is awesome!!"

"We are going to have so much fun!!!"


	4. Thinkers and Cradle Robbers

SpiderMoon 4

"SILENCE!" Luna yelled. She turns and pads up in front of you, the reader, and steps out of the computer screen. The group stares out after her.

"Sorry," Luna tells you, "but this plot is just going too fast." She presses the backspace key a bajillion times till you are back at the part where Impulse says Luna needs a uniform. She gives a kitty bow to you; turns, and walks back through the screen.

Luna growled low in her throat. Serena- Can I maim him? Pretty please? 

You're an adult! I'm the teen here! Act like an adult! I mean- my goodness… I glared at her when she looked at me pleadingly. Gaining confused and startled looks from the rest of the group.

I hate you. 

I know. 

Shut up. 

No thanks. 

I hate you. 

You said that. 

Luna then swiped at me with her claws and I was somehow able to avoid them. Which wasn't easy, as she was on my shoulders.

But being the daughter of the Amazing SpiderMan, I managed.

Everyone stared at me with moot expressions.

Hmmmmm… 

Normally, I like being stared at. Makes me feel good and confident. But being stared at by well seasoned- I'm making it sound like a steak! Superheros and Superheroines, that's a horse of a different color. Huh. I haven't seen any of those lately… 

I glanced at Luna. Then I started to Mamba. After ten seconds of dancing by myself, I grabbed SuperBoy by the hand .

"Shall we dance? Cha-cha-cha…"

I dodged a descending fist from Dear-Old-Dad; then I grabbed his hands.

"Everybody MAMBO!" I shouted out.

He didn't budge.

"Young Lady, when I danced with your mother-"

"When?"

"Be quiet. In theory, I led."

"So you haven't." I stated bluntly.

Superman shook his head in mock scolding. "That's the way to lose a girl young man…"

"Shut up. You don't even have a girl, you had to get cloned, and you still can't get Lois!" SpiderMan retorted.

A loud: 'Oohh Burrrnn…" Filled the room when SuperBoy gave a louder indignant "HEY!"

"Early grave- party for one, step this way sir…" Flash said, bowing to SpiderMan, leading him away.

"You can't talk." Green Lantern said, grinning. "You don't have anyone either!"

"You know- you have a point…" Flash said nodding. Suddenly he blurred out and appeared on SuperMan's head in "The Thinker's" pose. "None of us are married." He turned to Spider Man, still sitting on an annoyed SuperMan's head. "Can you hook us up?"

"Hey, I'm an old married fogey…You don't want anyone I'll dig up…" He suddenly shoved me forward. "On the other hand- I do have a young available daughter…Anyone interested?"

"Cradle Robber! Cradle Robber!" Arrowette and WonderGirl coughed into their hands.

SuperMan knocked Flash off of his head and grabbed him in a playful headlock. Giving Flash a noogie as he did so.

"H-Hey Leggo!"

"Your Eggoâ?"

"No! My noggin! I need this head you know Sup'…"

"Really?" BatMan asked dryly. "We couldn't tell…"

"Keep this up and I'll tell Mom…" I threatened.

SpiderMan stepped back with his hands raised in the 'I Surrender' pose. "I retract any and all former quips on that subject. This does not apply to any future jibes."

"Where do I sign?" I asked, uncapping an imaginary pen and reaching for the imaginary contract. "As the recipient I mean..."

End 4

Sorry this is out so late, but this fic was buried under almost everything in my closet…Thanks for reading it though.

Sailor Sweetie aka JoWashington


	5. More cave and more funnies

SpiderMoon chapter 5

Since it's been SO long since I've last up-dated, I'll make this chapter, 4 times as long as it would usually be.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the plot and maybe an idea or two with some of the characters.

Now! On Wit De Extra Long Fic!!!

"SILENCE!!!" Luna yelled. She turns and pads up in front of you, the reader, and steps out of the screen. The Group stares out after her. "Sorry, but this plot is going way too fast."

She presses the backspace key a bajillion times till you are back at the part where Impulse says Luna needs a uniform. Luna then graces you with a cat-like-smile and walks back through the screen.

Luna growls low in her throat, _Serena- can I maim him? Pretty Please?_

_You're an adult; act like one_! I glared at her when she looked at me pleadingly, to the others it must have looked like Luna was begging to be fed.

_I hate you_.

_I know_. I gave her a slight smirk.

_Shut up_.

_Hmmm… No_.

_Have I mentioned that I hate you_?

_Yes, at least once before in this little conversation_… Luna glared at me, swiping her claws at my face and due to my amazingly awesome instincts and reflexes, I avoid them. It wasn't as easy as it looked, as she was sitting on my shoulders; but being the daughter of the "Amazing Spider-Man", I managed.

Everyone stared at me with moot expressions.

_Hmm…_ Normally, I like being stared at; but being stared at by seasoned superheroes and superheroines; that's a horse of a different color. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of those around lately…_

I glanced at Luna , and then for no reason but to amuse myself, much like my father's quips, I started the Mamba. After about ten seconds of dancing by myself, I grabbed SuperBoy by the hand. "Shall we dance? Cha-cha-cha…"

A warning sounded in my head as I had just enough time to release SuperBoy and dodge the hand that was about to thwap me upside the head from "Dear-Old-Dad". So I grabbed that hand and declared: "Everybody Mambo!" Dad didn't budge.

Instead, I got a lecture. "Young Lady, when I danced with your mother-"

"When?" I just had to interrupt him; the opportunity was too good to miss.

"Shuush; in theory I led."

I puzzled this out: "So, you haven't."

"That's the way to lose a girl." Superman said.

"Psh- yeah right." Spider-Man said crossing his arms, and looking pointedly in the direction of Superman.

"No, really." Superman said completely serious.

"No, really Superman;" Dad said, I grinned this was going to be good. Boyscout vs. Class Clown/Nerd. "You don't even have a girl; I have been with my wife since High School, and she knows my secret identity. You on the other hand, had to get cloaned and you still can't get Lois!" Spider-Man retorted.

I mentally licked my finger and tallyed a mark on Spider-Man's side as a loud "Oooohhh." Filled the room.

"Early grave; party for one. Step right this way Sir…" Flash said mimicking a snooty-nosed maitre-de, leading Spider-Man off to the side.

Green Lantern grinned semi-evilly at Flash, "You can't talk; you don't have anyone either!"

"You know- you have a point;" Flash said and he was suddenly sitting on top the computer in "The Thinker's" pose. "None of us are married," He turned to Spider-Man and jumped down. "Can you hook us up?"

"Hey, I'm an old married guy. You don't want anyone I know!" Spider-Man said waving his hands in a "don't shoot!" type manner.

"Well, what about your wife?" Flash said swinging an arm about Spider-Man's shoulders.

"I wouldn't trust the women my wife works with, with making me a bowl of cereal. Now what makes you think, you'd want them knowing your Secret Identity?" Spider-Man said seriously pulling Flash's arm off his shoulder.

I knew some of those gals… I think… For some, of what Dad said, it was true. I knew Minako could attest to it; what with her being in the Star Business more than me.

"Well- it couldn't hurt!" Flash said grinning.

"Like it couldn't hurt having a root canal or a tooth extraction done without anesthetic?" I asked wryly.

"However…" Oh, boy… Did I recognize that tone; Minako'd used it on me more than once to get me to do what she wanted, and now Dad, Spider-Man, was using it. I was in deep trouble. Mm-Hm. "I do have a young available daughter. Anyone want her?" He asked slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Keep this us and I'll tell Mom," I threatened ducking out from under his arm.

Spider-Man stepped back with his hands in the: "I surrender" pose; and said semi-seriously as if he was reading from a contract: "I retract any and all former statements and quips on this subject; this does not apply to any future jibes."

"Where do I sign?" I grinned holding up an imaginary pen.

"Real stand-up comedians aren't you." Batman growled. _Huh. I thought only Wolverine could do that… Now, who was Wolverine anywho? Oh- right X-Men_.

Superman spluttered: "Well- I would have had Lois right now if it weren't for the competition…" He said glaring at Batman.

"Geeze and they say we act like kids…" SuperBoy said trying to balance Luna on his nose while floating around the ceiling. Luna didn't appreciate this while Wondergirl, Arrowette and I found it oddly amusing; Luna then took a swipe at SuperBoy knocking him off center as she used his face as a spring-board to leap to my shoulder. We found it even more amusing when he hit the center of the meeting table with a percussioning crash/thud.

Robin, not bothering to hide his grin turned to me; "So how did you call us back anyhow?" He asked referring to Batman calling Spider-Man from the Batcave.

"I Star 86'ed you."

"You can do that?" Flash asked loudly and in unison with the teen heroes.

"Uh, yeah…apparently."

"Man; that is so un-cool." Robin said giving me a disgusted look.

"Un-cool and weirdly un-fair…" Arrowette said giving me a 'How in the heck-?!' demanding glare.

"Life's unfair. Now what were you talking about?" Green Lantern asked as he and the other adults came closer to where we teen's (not counting Flash, just his mentality) were.

"How I: Star 86'ed Batman." I answered grinning.

"Yeah, you know what Spider-Girl, that is just so- _WRONG_!!"

I grinned not showing any teeth as I fired a web-line at the ceiling creating a web-hammock and climbing into it.

_Serena- Do you sense that_? Luna asked from her position on my stomach, eyes and ears very much alert.

_Hangon a minnit… Yah, Nega-energy. Didn't we bust these creeps back when I first started Luna?_

_Serena, how many types of Nega-people have we- I mean you, fought_. Luna said back as if stating a fact.

_Oh- good point_… _So, why do I sense a comforting energy near that as well_?

Luna still on my stomach, because now I was wall- I mean ceiling-crawling towards the cave entrance/exit.

"Spider-Girl, where are you going?" Superman stopped me. I mentally snickered. He was upside-down…

"Um… Nor-Noreast?"

"Funny…" I heard Batman state from somewhere on the floor; still his voice did intimidate me slightly. I grinned to myself, thinking: _Ooh. I'm shaking in my tights_… "Now, where are you going." I really hate how he talks sometimes… I mean, doesn't he know how to talk without scaring the populace?

Smack! "The Bat asked you a question Spider-Girl, and you'd better answer." Spider-Man said from his position next to me on the ceiling, smacking me upside the head. _Funny, I never sensed him coming_.

"No you don't." I said. I really didn't want to explain how I knew what the heck I was leaving to go fight when no: youma/diamond/whatever-the-Negaverse-sent-out-this-time, had ever been in this dimension before.

That threw Superman for a loop. "Don't, what?"

"Don't expect me not to not answer."

"Uh-ehh…Oi…Yes, I- do?" Spider-Man said trying to figure out what I just said; I was too… I think… Nope. I knew what I said.

"Thanks Daddy!!" I said grabbing Luna into my arms and running the ceiling to the exit, down the wall and outside, leaving stumped adults behind.

I heard as I was running SuperBoy and Flash say in tandem:

"Man, you got totally and royally messed with" from SuperBoy.

And "Clean the Cobwebs out between the ears Spidey!!" from Flash.

_And cue the yell_…

"SPIDER-GIRL!!!"

_Ah- there it is_…

I made my way around the island and finally found the crater.

"Spider-Girl!!" I glanced over my shoulder. _Great here come the Calvary_…

"Hey, what's this?" Impulse asked as he ran into the crater and back out of it holding a staff. "YEEEOOOWW!! That's HOT!!" He yelled tossing it.

They played hot potato for about ten minutes tossing it to one another. Impulse tossed it to SuperBoy, who tossed it to Arrowette, who tossed it to Robin, who tossed it to Wondergirl, back to Impulse, till Impulse finally tossed it to me.

I held it for a while, as it was cool, before inspecting it and exclaimed to Luna: _Luna! On the Staff- It's written in Lunarian!!_

She balanced on my shoulder trying to read the text on the staff. _What is_?

I read it aloud: "Watashitachi no Hikari, Watashitachi no Tenshi, Watashitachi no Nozori…"

"Huh?" Wondergirl asked.

"Sounds Japanese…"Robin muttered.

"Translation?" Arrowette asked.

"Basically," I said "It loosely translates to: Our Light, Our Angel, Our Hope… Quench the Darkness and bring the Light to our Galaxy once more."

"WHAT?!" Impulse demanded appearing at my shoulder trying to read the staff, knocking Luna off. "Where does it say that?!"

"There's more;" I said and began translating again, "Child of the Queen. Daughter of our Ruler, wielder of our Sacred Treasure; Awaken, our Princess. Saikoo Odayaka na shihai sha…" The staff erupted with light and I remember vaguely hearing the cries of my newfound friends to drop the staff. Then I blacked out.

I groaned as I woke up. "Why do these things always happen to me?" Squinting in protest to the bright lights above, I opened my eyes to fin myself on a kind of hospital bed.

There were the other teen heroes around me; and instinctively, because of the kind of life I lead, I felt my face for my mask, and covered it when I felt it missing.

"Yo- we're all superheroes, chill out! We're not going to give your Secret Identity away!" SuperBoy said.

"That remains to be seen…" I muttered.

"Hey!" He exclaimed insulted, having heard what I said. _Oh, yeah, I forgot he had Super Hearing…_

Then I breathed a sigh of relief. I had forgotten that I wore not one, but two masks to protect my identity. After I heard Dad's tale about his first major fight with Doc Ock, I had resolved to wearing a mask small enough to just cover my eyes and the bridge of my nose. My Dad still didn't know how I got it to stay on… I joked about using super-glue, which caused my Dad to peel it off my face to make sure I was joking. It was similar to Robin and NightWing's, just in a design that matched my costume.

I rubbed my head, then I addressed Arrowette: "Who decided to beat me up?" _Ugh- I feel like I just got trampled by 'The Lizardess'_. She just grinned sympathetically in reply.

"So, how're you feeling?" Wondergirl asked me.

I popped my back before answering. "On the Plus-side: Not bad considering. On the Minus-side: I feel like I just lost a spar with Uranus…"

Robin looked at me funnily, "Who's Uranus?"

I shook my head, _Why do I let myself get into these types of things_? "I give up, who's Uranus?"

"Besides the brunt end of a bad joke?" SuperBoy jibed.

In reply, I picked up a scalpel from the near-by surgical tray and flipped it a few times before throwing it at SuperBoy's head knowing that it wouldn't damage him and that most likely, knowing his reflexes, that he could catch it.

It barely grazed the tip of his left ear.

"Feel lucky. I wasn't aiming."

"She's that good and she wasn't aiming?" Impulse asked Arrowette in alarm; Arrowette just shrugged in reply.

Luna padded into the room. _Serena, get up._

Her being my guardian and advisor, I followed her instructions. Hopefully by doing so, I wouldn't get into as much trouble.

"Spider-Girl, where are you going?"

I stumbled out of the Medlab and into the corridor leading back into the main part of the cave.

Some of the Senior Justice League members and Spider-Man were grouped around the staff talking.

"So what are we going to do with it?"

I was on the ceiling so I got a pretty good view of the staff. That was when I realized: _Luna! It's Mother's staff!!_

"Did you see what happened when Spider-Girl held it?"

"Yes," Batman answered Spider-Man calmly; "a woman with long Lavender hair in two buns with long streams of hair hanging down from each smiled at her-"

"And then-" Spider-Man tried to say, but was interrupted by Wonder Woman.

"Yes, and then Spider-Girl's hair became exceedingly long and turned blonde-"

"And then-" Flash continued for Wonder Woman, "a deformed Nike® swoosh appeared on her forehead."

Superman then took up the mantle of continuing the thread: "But when the light faded, Spider-Girl was back to normal…"

"Possibly Spider-Girl has been blessed by Artemis?" Wonder Woman proposed.

"But why her?" Spider-Man demanded.

"Why any of us?" Green Lantern stated from his seat at the table. "We have all been gifted in some form or another, so why not?"

"Maybe we should ask Spider-Girl when she wakes up…" Red Tornado said from his position beside the computer.

"Greetings fellow sensei heroes and heroine!"

"Spider-Girl!" They exclaimed surprised.

"No, it's Batgirl…" I said sarcastically as I flipped into a ten-point landing for my dismount from the ceiling.

"Where?!" Flash demanded, "She's hot!"

"You never quite forget that you're single, do you?" I asked him rhetorically as I walked over to the table where the staff lay and picked it up. As I held it, it prismed with the light of the rainbow.

"What is that staff Spider-Girl? You were saying something just before the light hit you…" Batman queried.

"That staff is the staff of our Queen Serenity; Ruler of the Silver Alliance."

"The Cat TALKS?!"

"You'd think after traveling the Galaxy and saving millions of lives many times over that they would have seen a talking cat or something stranger… Guess not…" I said semi-pityingly.

END SpiderMoon Chapter 5Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to get some more chapters out soon!

Ja na!

Sailor Sweetie


	6. Memories and jokes

Okay, I know that the last chapter kinda, no, make that DID repeat chapter 4 to a degree so, I'll level with ya…

This chapter will be **2**, yes, TWO chapters long in order to make up for that botched one…

* * *

So... Here we go! Oops, and I no own an Sailor Moon characters, Spider-Man nor the Justice or Young Justice League members…

On Wit Da Fic!!

* * *

"Spider-Girl, you knew?" Was the general voiced confusion of the room.

_ I'll take care of this Serena… _ Luna told me mentally. "No, she did not; as soon as she translated the inscription on the staff, (and the only reason she knew it was because she was born with the knowledge innate in her mind,) she regained the memories of her past life."

"What memories? She doesn't have any memories to regain…D-?" Spider-Man said. _I think it's easier just to refer to him as Spider-Man, even if I have the memories of living here in New York, it's not the life I thought I led… _

"And what do you mean: regained?" Robin interrupted Spider-Man and getting an indignant look in return for his part.

"Spider-Girl is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, daughter of the Moon Queen, Queen Serenity…" Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"So…" Flash said trying to sort this out, "She had her Spider powers on the Moon?"

"Most likely not Flash." Batman answered. "She was born to Spider-Man, and received her Spider Powers from him; spiders aren't known to be affiliated with the Moon; Cats are."

"True." Luna replied, nodding in the direction of Batman.

"Wicked!" Impulse grinned in my direction.

"Actually- I'm pretty dang sure I'm on the side of good…"

"Young Lady, I raised you better than that! If I find that-"

"Dad! Chill OUT!! I was joking! You know; what you do from time to time and time again?" I said loudly, and backing away from him. Bruised Spider-Girl was something I tried to reserve for after my fights with Super Villains.

Superman handed the staff to me so I could read it again, they, that is: Dad and Batman wanted to do an analysis on the light that it emitted after the last time I read from it. Once I read from it six times with nothing happening, Batman and Spider-Man began hypothesizing; and usually I would try to put forth my opinions, but I was bored, so I began twirling the staff like a baton-twirler around my body a few times.

"Spider-Girl, have you ever done that before?" Wonder Woman asked me drawing Batman and Spider-Man's attention back towards me. Something I hadn't meant to do necessarily.

_ Only a couple bazillion times… _ I shrugged non-committally.

"If she did, she never showed me…" Spider-Man said, cocking his head slightly to the side, studying me.

"Could it be something that she learned in her past life as the Moon Princess?" Arrowette suggested glancing at me from the kitchenette area.

"I don't believe so," Luna said, "to my knowledge, the Princess never participated in any combat practice…"

"This is combat practice?" Flash snorted into a glass of root beer.

"For the warriors of the Silver Alliance, such acts were considered combat practice, yes." Luna answered.

"Kewl! Let me try!!" Impulse demanded as he tried to grab the staff out of my hand. But instead, landed up tripping over the staff instead as I was still twirling it.

I held back a snicker: "Sorry Imp; but this staff is for reincarnated Lunar Royals only…"

"Bummer…" was all he could say from his position on the floor.

"Spider-Girl-" Luna said catching my attention, "put it away, we don't want the Negaverse knowing that you're alive and that you have it."

"Negaverse?" Superman asked.

_ I guess the Negaverse is a new one for him… _ I thought interested in that fact.

"Oh, right Luna…" I said twirling the staff and with a tilt of my hand making it disappear into my sub-space pocket.

I decided to enlighten the gang on Superman's question. "The Negaverse is exactly like it sounds; 'Nega', being evil and 'verse', the universe. It is made up of demons, of different shapes and races and have all the same idea in mind: To destroy all that is good in the world. But they are not strong enough to exit the Negaverse alone, someone else that had evil purposes in mind always frees them and commands them to do their bidding. There is no good in their hearts and it is no good trying to negotiate with them either, and most are not intelligent enough to act beyond what they have been ordered and empowered with the leaders' intentions and transformations to do."

There was silence as both the Justice League, Spider-Man and Young Justice considered this.

The senior members of the Justice League and Spider-Man all wisely left the room before things degraded from there.

Then the Boy Wonder asked: "Luna?"

"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself;" Luna stated, before doing a cat-like bow. "I am Luna; Guardian and Advisor to Princess Serenity, or as she is known in this life: Serena Parker."

"LUNA!!!" I hissed. "I wear a mask so my identity isn't given away; like you have just DONE!" _I can't believe she did that!! Of all the times as Sailor Moon, she urges me to keep my identity a secret… _ I fumed silently to myself, stalking up a wall and pacing up and down it; literally.

And by the look on Wonder-Girl's face, I noted as I had calmed down some, she had some mischief in mind. That was when she clapped a hand to her mouth and let out a strangled scream.

Everyone was instantly on alert; "WHAT?!- What is it?!"

"I JUST SAW A MAN WITH TWO ARMS!!" She pointed somewhere outside the cave.

"I'll take care of him!!" SuperBoy yelled.

I flipped off the wall and landed next to Arrowette and Wonder-Girl and simultaneously, we all burst out laughing.

Suddenly, SuperBoy stopped his pursuit after "the man with two arms" and turned to glare at the three of us; knowing that the joke was on him and not liking it.

Robin and Impulse sat at the other side of the cave and started munching on a bowl of popcorn that Impulse had speed popped. _Friction is a wonderful thing isn't it? _

"Swing fast wall-crawlet…" _Okay, that was a new one… _ I thought raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sheesh! What's with you; your spandex too tight?!" I exclaimed as I dodged the fist that was descending quite rapidly in my direction. So I dodged a fist, big whup; I just didn't see the second coming as I sensed something and was laid flat against the side of the cave.

_ See, that's the problem when a person has two… _ I groaned as I sat up, shaking the stars from in front of my eyes. "Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't hit girls?!" I yelled at him as I ran to the entrance. I 'accidentally' left Luna behind. _Imagine my joy… _

I learned this by asking Wonder Girl later on:

"Geeze- Did I hurt her feelings that bad?" SuperBoy asked, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed and slightly guilty.

Luna hissed. _I'm coming Serena. _ "No, just as you hit her, Spider-Girl and I sensed the Negaverse approaching closer. They've made their first move." She then preformed a back-flip and produced five watches. "These are yours to help Spider-Girl." Luna said calmly, nudging a watch in the direction of each Young Justice member.

Arrowette was the first to pick hers up; "A watch?! How is a watch going to help us help her?!" She yelled explicatively.

Luna growled: "These Arrow-twit," Arrowette glared at Luna, "are communicators, with a special interface allowing you to see and talk to anyone who has one."

"If we wanted that, we would have called BATMAN!" Arrowette yelled exasperated.

"You called." Batman made himself known with a slightly sardonic eyebrow raised, he was still creepy…

"Nothing!" They all exclaimed. Batman gave them the look that every parent has given their kid that says: 'Yeah, right. Pull the other one.' Before leaving to speak with the adults again.

"Do you think he noticed that Spider-Girl is missing?" Impulse asked Robin.

"He's Batman, what do you think?" Robin said rhetorically.

"What about Spider-Girl?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"The Princess will be-"

"Fashion Police! I'm afraid you are in violation of the clothing you're supposed to be wearing." I said standing on the side of the building addressing the Youma.

"**Who says?! This is all the rage! And after I gather enough energy; I will rise in the ranks and my sense of style will be worn by even the Queen!**"

_ Okay, so this Youma is actually smart enough to carry on a conversation… This is interesting… _ "Puh-lease…Who's your designer? Skanks'r'us?"

"**You think that's funny?! How about when I do this?!**"

"Fine! Have it your Way!"

"**Thank you, I WILL!!**" Yelled the Youma, and as the Youma was attacking, and I was dodging, I activated my communicator.

"Luna! If you have a backup plan; I'd really like to hear it now..!"

As the communicator was on my belt, all Young Justice members saw what I was fighting.

"YOW! What's That?!"

"That, Bird-boy is a youma; a genetically created creature from the Negaverse, that sucks energy out of normal humans and other beings for their leaders' nefarious-"

"LUNA!! THE PLAN??!!"

"Right! OG Phase 1!!"

"OG Phase 1, what is she thinking?!" I demanded, turning off my communicator as I somersaulted over the Youma's head; "I thought I lost that transformation before the Diamon's came around?!"

I cringed as the Youma grabbed one of my bootied feet and threw me into the roof and as I crashed through, I somersaulted as more of the roof caved in and grabbed a ledge, pulling myself up and ran through the floor (Men's underwear and Ladies Lingerie) to an opened window.

As I ran toward the window, I brought out a broach that I hadn't used in forev- It wasn't my Sailor Moon broach, but I shrugged and called out the transformation phrase: "Serenity Prism Power!"

I was in a lavender and blue version of my first power-stage uniform with the lavender in place of the red. I glanced in one of the mirrors in the dressing room as I ran past. I looked like my mother, but in a blue and lavender uniform.

The idea was slightly disconcerting. _Okay, this is different... _ I now had lavender hair with pearl jewels on my buns and had a pearl in place of the red gem in my tiara as well. _Take it as I go, I guess…This isn't an emergency… _ I thought to myself as I jumped from the open window to the roof more easily than I did as Spider-Girl. _I guess all my natural abilities are just amplified…hmm… _

The youma wasn't on the roof anymore. However, I did hear screaming and so I leapt down from the roof thirty-two stories to the ground below as saw the Youma draining people of their energy.

"A-chem!" I cleared my throat to gain the Youma's attention away from the civilians. _Unwritten law people! Come On!!! Drag the Victims away- THANK you… _

"You were saying?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the Youma; however the Youma was caught off guard when Flash came 'running' (more like sprinting) onto the scene and bull-dozed into the Youma, shoving it more into my line of sight for fighting and more away from civilians.

"Who are you?" _Says the girl trying to protect her secret identity's secret identity… _

"I'm Flash, the Fastest Man Alive; who are you?!"

_ Oh, just your favorite ever fun-lovin', pun-pullin': _"Sailor Serenity; Pleased to meet you. Stand back…"

"Huh?" He said as I slowly began moving to stand in front of him. The Youma would just love to get its hands on the energy that Flash produced to be as fast as he was.

The Youma seemed to like the idea of Flash as a tasty morsel and ran at him as I wasn't yet in front of Flash, I flipped to land in the Youma's path, kicking it in the head as I did so.

"Alright Buddy- Time to look in a mirror! _Serenity Reflected Enchantment_!!"

After I called out my attack, several reflective spheres shot out from my hands, apparently it was not my strongest attack in this form, and slammed into the Youma coating it in a slightly reflected lavender crystal. The Youma didn't even have time to yell out before it was coated. Slowly, the crystal began to shrink before it imploded, releasing all the energy it had stored to the people it had stolen the energy from; and with a wave to Flash, I teleported, silently, to where I: Spider-Girl, had gotten laid out from the fall.

I de-transformed as soon as I maneuvered myself under the rubble and began to struggle to get out. Flash was soon at my side along with Green Lantern, who missed the fight, but made it just in time to help pull me out of the rubble. As he had apparently directed Flash's attention to the fact that I had been fighting the Youma before Sailor Serenity had showed up. One of the Young Justice members must have told them…

"Spider-Girl- Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine GL. Give me two seconds and I'll fight that overgrown piece of-"

"Hey- Are you sure you're alright Spider-Girl? I mean- you look a little Dizzy…" Flash asked me uncertainly.

"Yeah- What district is the Youma in? I've gotta take 'er-it to the cops for Indecent Exposure…"

I suddenly collapsed to my knees, my uniform was torn in several places, part of my face was exposed, and bruised, and I was seventy-five percent sure that it was all superficial, but there was the possibility of a concussion… And I was feeling 'slightly' dizzy.

"Spider-Girl!"

"I'm fine… It's- Can you get the room to stop spinning? I'd like to get off now…"

I said trying to stop myself from trying to follow the spinning by holding my head in my hands. As I fell and slowly lost consciousness, I felt somebody picking me up, but that was it as blackness filled my vision.

END SPIDER-MOON CHAPTER 6!!!

* * *

TOLD YOU I'D GET IT OUT SOON!!

MUWAH-HA-HA-HA!!!

* * *

Catch you peoples on the Flip side…

_**AND NOW THAT YOU'VE READ, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_

**_Thanks,_**

Sailor Sweetie


	7. MedLab: You really want to know

I don't own anything but the plot. And SpiderGirl's thoughts to herself and thoughts to Luna are replaced by these: (-- --) and these: (- - ). Also I have to state this thanks to Agent-G and Marvel Comics, of which now I own several…SpiderMan is Spider-Man and SpiderGirl is Spider-Girl… That settled:

On Wit Da Fic!!

* * *

I woke up in the Medlab. It was fuzzy at first, but then again, who has perfect vision when they first wake up? 

"Hi Everyone…" I said, slowly sitting up.

"You're a-awake!"

"No we're not at a wake." I said purposely mishearing "Flash Jr.". "Yes I'm awake; and I don't appreciate you yelling as soon as I wake up Impulse…" His face became red and as he stuttered, odd-but-wierdly-cute; the Flash and GL, I mean Green Lantern, walked in.

"So, how are you feelin'?" Flash asked me, in a chipper attitude.

"Flash, she got knocked THROUGH a **building**. How do you think she feels?"

"Yeah, she got totally razzed… But you know what they say: "Cest La Vi"… Especially ours…" Flash said setting himself against a table with a heart monitor on it. It was off until Flash leaned against the power button and it gave off a flat-line shriek.

He literally jumped into the air only hitting the ground after his head suddenly hit the ceiling. It shut off after he hit the ground courtesy of Robin who gave Flash "The Glare".

"Riiigght…" I said trailing off. "Thank you for that oh-so-brilliant assessment Captain Obvious…" I said sarcastically.

Flash flipped to his feet and faced Green Lantern with a questioning look on his face: "What's she talking about? I'm Flash, the Fastest Man Alive."

Green Lantern sighed and dragged Flash out of the room "Come on, I'll explain on the way…"

"…On the way to where?" I heard Flash ask as he was dragged out of my hearing range.

"Are you alright Spider-Girl?" WonderGirl asked.

I nodded swinging my legs over the side of the cot and to the floor. "Yeah, believe me, I've suffered worse and I've had school the next day!"

"Sounds like you've been through the wringer a few times…" Robin said from his shadowed corner.

I glared in or around or at his general vicinity mildly annoyed. "No Shit Sherlock" --Man, I've been waiting to say that…--

Arrowette, WonderGirl, Impulse and SuperBoy all looked at one another before Arrowette said: "It was going to happen sooner or later…"

"Spider-Girl, you're awake!" Someone else said, it turned out to be Luna.

"Didn't we already do this?" Impulse asked SuperBoy.

"Shut-up…"SuperBoy said lightly smacking Impulse upside the head.

End Chapter 7

Please **Read** and **Review**!!

Sailor Sweetie


	8. Rip it good!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

When I felt well enough to stand with Wondergirl's help, I walked out of medlab. As soon as I was in the main part of the cave, I was confronted by six anxious and mad superhero's/heroine's and one out of control 'Super-Dad'; well more like ganged up upon. All were firing questions at once so all it sounded like was babble… very loud babble.

A louder *THWEEET!!* was heard interrupting everyone. Newly arrived were Flash and Green Lantern. I have never been so glad to see the "bulbs" as I was now.

"Hey- give her a break you guys…" Green Lantern said, Flash nodded in agreement, to which I totally agreed.

"Yeah- a break would be great…" I said wincing as I slowly lowered myself to a nearby chair. As I did so I silently noticed Batman give me a slightly worried look; (only a slight frown instead of a fierce glare) it was as if I was a precious porcelain family heirloom teetering on a shelf.

I frowned, something was really bugging me; so I got up and made my way to the computer, but an odd movement made me take a deep breath, and a simultaneous stumble became the cause of a fall which would have hurt a lot worse than it did if Robin hadn't caught me.

"Don't push yourself…" Robin said as he aided me towards the computer.

"Don't really have a choice…" The 'bugging me' feeling hadn't stopped but after thirty minutes of searching on the computer I still hadn't found what I was looking for and so I decided that some light training was in order. I wasn't about to let myself get out of shape just because I was wounded. How many times have I had to fight a consecutive battle mere moments after finishing a previous one and wounded? I lost count. That and the fact that I was literally starting to see things spin in my vision wasn't helping any either.

I slowly stood up aided by the flat surface that the keyboard rested upon. Several people, Robin, Batman, my dad and a couple others were looking at me more concerned than they had been thirty minutes ago. I held up a finger. "One: all you need to stop going in circles around me." I held up a second finger, "Two: If anybody needs me, I'm going to go train…"

"Oh- No, you are not." Wondergirl said blocking my path; the others nodded and surrounded me.

Some people have either ONE or TWO protective parents… I have eight and five overprotective friends… I noted. "Funny- I don't see how you're going to stop me…" I said and as soon as I said it I realized my mistake; even fully healed and at the top of my game I would have had problems escaping from all thirteen of them, so exactly how was I going to do it wounded?

I tried to dart to my left after feinting right, but a hand hit the back of my neck and knockout gas was sprayed in my face.

When I woke up I was tied to the bed and the Martian Manhunter, J'onn was watching over me.

-You brought this on yourself you know…-

-I know… was all I thought before another sedative in my system kicked in.=

* * * *

When I woke up again my mouth felt like cotton and Wonder Woman was dressing my wounds.

I groaned letting her know that I felt the tautness of the new bandages. "You don't have to do that you know…"

"Do you want your wounds to fester?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. It was a rhetorical question and I knew it, but I felt I needed to answer anyway.

"No; but my wounds are in obvious places… I could dress them myself." I noted the change in bedding since I was last awake. "How long have I been in here? What day is it?"

"You've been in here for over a week and it is now Wednesday." She said as she tossed the used and bloodied bandages in the biohazard bags. My ribs hadn't been re-bandaged yet as they were still stiff and

Sitting up, I touched my toes before getting out of bed and doing some more strenuous stretches.

"Will you stand still?" she demanded as she was tried to reach the bandage around my ribs, when her fingers finally brushed the end of the bandage she grabbed hold and I felt it rip off, apparently it was an adhesive type of bandage…

"YYYEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!"

The sound, no doubt, echoed from the medlab to the main part of the cave over in New York and even to a small fishing boat that was out in the Atlantic.

* * * * * *

"Sounds like Spidergirl's up…"

* * * * * *

Oh- I was up alright.

Upside down on the ceiling glaring down at Wonder Woman.

"That Hurt!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well if you hadn't-!!" I stopped. We were quoting lines from a Quisny film! Gooood Grief! I was now feeling really stupid. "Listen- I'm sorry… I appreciate what you're doing, have been doing," I jumped down from the ceiling to land on the bed. "but couldn't you have waited two minutes for me to get more limber, I was so stiff that you could have used me to smooth cement…" I thumped onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "Has anything like this ever happened to you?"

Wonder Woman seemed to accept my apology as she neared the bed and put a weird smelling ointment on my gash.

"Many times, but what you'd fought, I've been up against a God before SpiderGirl, not what you fought several days ago…"

I rolled my eyes; "You mean tried to fight, I got clobbered…"

"True, but then again you were using conventional means." Wonder Woman conceded.

"I guess… This might be unorthodox, but may I call you Diana?"

"If I might call you by yours," She acknowledged, "but your father never revealed it, might I know your name Spidergirl?"

"Promise to keep it to yourself?" I asked, not wanting my secret identity to be spread across newspapers. My dad and I already had enough problems with the Daily Bugle…

"Of course." She said, like it was a dumb question.

I gave her the "come closer" signal. "My Name is Serenity. But everyone calls me Serena." I whispered.

She nodded, smiling.

* * * * * *

As soon as my side was bandaged and wrapped up, Wonder Woman, I mean- Diana let me lean on her, (partially… I wanted to get stronger after sleeping for over a week) so I could walk into the main part of the cave without walking on the leg that still had the gash despite my higher healing rate and the ointment used on my wounds. The wound went from hip to knee and was still being held together by stitches,.

"Look what I found screaming in the Medlab…" Wonder- …. Diana said jokingly to the rest of t he original seven.

"Very Funny 'D'…" I groused.

* * *

_End this chapter!!! Woot!!!!_

_Sorry it took me so long to get it out but both my Grandmothers were diagnosed with cancer and I had to move into my apartment…._

_But I'm settled now and both Grandmothers are doing tons better…_

_I will write more soon._

_Sailor Sweetie_


End file.
